


Mango Stains

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Dating, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mangoes in summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mango Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I think this is the closest I will ever get to writing something sweet

Summer was nice. The place got really hot for no fucking reason and the missions just got more and more bizarre.

But there were some great great things about summer. The people changed, their clothes did anyway and the whole atmosphere of Konoha changed with it.

And when they did not have missions, well that was the best. They could relax together. As a team if all of them were in Konoha at the same time.

Naruto reached into the bucket and his hands brushed a gloved hand. He fought not to blush and instead just grabbed the mango he had been going for. He heard Kakashi-sensei shift next to him but he refused to look instead keeping his focus on the lazy river.

He bit into the skin of the mango to help himself peel it and grinned at the sweet taste.

“Careful.” Kakashi-sensei said softly. “It’ll run down your arm and stain.”

“I got it.” Naruto muttered as he tore off more of the skin. His teeth sank past the pulp and brushed the seed and he sighed. Mangoes were nice but there was always more seed than mango. Still worth it.

“Stubborn.” Kakashi-sensei sighed. Naruto barely refrained from looking at him. All too soon he had finished his mango with the remains in his hand. He tossed the orange mess in his hand before he took aim throwing the seed towards the forest. With any luck it would grow.

He wiped his hand on the grass and shivered as the wind blew. The end of his dress that he was not sitting on blew with the wind a breeze slipping under the sundress a little too easy.

“Here.” Kakashi-sensei said and a mango was shoved in his direction. Naruto scoffed before he took it. He made a small sound of surprise as the Mango fell into three pieces in his hand. “That’s the best way to eat it I find.” Kakashi sensei mused. “But you shouldn’t have worn such a pretty dress.”

“Shut up. it won’t stain.” Naruto complained. He took the first slice and brought it too his mouth. It was easier to eat but not necessarily better. But using the peel as a little bowl was smarter. Which might explain how Kakashi-sensei was still clean.

Naruto snuck a look towards the man as he ate his own mangoes. Kakashi-sensei’s mask which pooled around his face was clean. His gloves too.

Naruto’s hands were the only thing even slightly dirty so there was no problem there. Mangoes stains were horrid things to get out. He knew that from experience and this was a good dress. It was one of his favourite summer dresses. Silver with bluebells. Naruto shifted again before he snuck another look in Kakashi-sensei’s direction. This time the man met his gaze.

Naruto looked away as a flush ran up his cheeks. He had no idea, well he had a partial idea why he was so shy and it began and ended with the man next to him. Granted they did not get much of an opportunity for this. There were always missions and team stuff to worry about.

He could hardly remember the last time they did something like this that was planned days in advance. Because this?

Sitting together on the riverbank with mangoes they had cooling in the river? This was a date even if neither of them had said it. Naruto had gone to some effort, and so had his sensei. It made him happy.

He finished the mango and tucked the peels into the bag they had brought. His hand brushed Kakashi-sensei’s again when he reached for something to wipe his hand and his face caught flame again.

X

Naruto was cute. Very cute. Kakashi easily finished his mango, wiped his hand before he wrapped it in Naruto’s. he was keeping an eye out for any chances the mango would stain Naruto’s pretty dress. It was the first time he was seeing it and it would be a shame if it got dirtied on the first outing.

Naruto was adorable. He could be so loud sometimes but it was times like this that he fell silent and he smiled and smiled honestly. He was happy.

And this was what Kakashi needed after back to back missions not all with his team, it was nice to have Naruto by his side. And Naruto had looked so wistful the time Kakashi had gotten the team together to have some watermelons that he had been unable to help himself and silently suggested maybe he and Naruto could have some time like that too.

So a place where very people were or would come, a place where they could be together.

Kakashi smiled before he removed the bucket from separating them. There were only two mangoes left now. He slid a little closer and mindful of his hands tugged Naruto to rest against him. Naruto glanced up and Kakashi saw the amazement in Naruto’s eyes and he smiled.

Giving Naruto plenty of time to lean away, Kakashi lowered his head.

X

Sweet. That was what it was like. The kiss felt sweet and tasted sweet. It was gently a soft press of their lips together with just the slight bit of parting. Naruto swayed into the kiss before he realized how uncomfortable the position was.

And if it was uncomfortable for him it had to be worse for Kakashi-sensei who was taller, bigger than Naruto. Just as he thought about saying something he was moving. Kakashi-sensei falling back on the grass and bringing Naruto on top of him.

Naruto’s hands hit Kakashi-sensei’s chest as he tried to keep his balance and he flushed at the knowing look in Kakashi-sensei’s gaze.

“Let’s not add any grass stains to this.” Kakashi-sensei said softly. His hand lightly trailed over the summer dress from the collar to the hem. Naruto shivered as the hands did their soft path. “Beautiful.” Kakashi-sensei whispered and Naruto bit his lip in embarrassment.

X

“Well they are standard issue.” Kakashi said cheerfully. “We’re lucky I noticed before your dress got stained as well.” Naruto’s face was red in embarrassment a cute look for him as he tried not to look at the stains on Kakashi’s uniform. The bucket had tilted and they had not noticed. On top of that Naruto’s fingers had remains of the mango on them but better Kakashi than the dress.

He smiled at the boy trying his best not to look at Kakashi as he walked the boy home. Days like this was rare and he wished there were more of them but soon summer would come to an end.


End file.
